


Pride 2020

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Jens and Lucas go to Pride with Robbe, Sander and Milan
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Pride 2020

**Author's Note:**

> ** This fic is inspired by @dreamy-slytherin‘s artwork on Tumblr

Going to Pride for the first time was stressful. Lucas didn't know what he was so stressed about, but the lump in his stomach was very real.

He had taken the bus to Antwerp last night especially for the event, Jens' friends all insisting they go together as a group. Jens had tied a flag to his backpack and got a cute rainbow bracelet for Lucas - which he proudly wore. Lucas wasn't a huge gift person, not liking when someone spent money on him, but this was cute.

Being the artist of the bunch, Sander had painted the respective flags on their faces. Rainbow for Milan, Robbe and Lucas. Pink, purple and blue for Jens. And pink, yellow and blue for himself. The lines were slightly messy, but who cares.

Lucas sat in Milan's kitchen, waiting for Sander to be finished with Jens' flag painting. Milan was in the corner texting with his current boyfriend - was it even his boyfriend? - and friends, figuring their meeting spot while Lucas chatted with Robbe, trying to fight the urge to scratch the itch on his cheek from the paint. That's what having a sensitive skin does to you...

''Are you almost done?'' Milan asked. ''Ariane and Theo are waiting for us two blocks down. They want stop to get coffee before heading to the event.''

''Only one color to go,'' Sander said, stepping back with his brush to clean it in the glass of water on the table. He swiped his brush in the blue paint and then on Jens' face, finishing the flag. ''All done!''

Milan clapped, signaling they were ready to go and Robbe stood and went to Sander, wrapping himself around him like the clingy couple they were. Rolling his eyes, Milan shooed them out of the kitchen and told them to go put on their shoes so they can leave. Except Jens and Lucas, who stayed behind.

''How do I look?'' Jens asked Lucas, making his way to him.

Lucas stood, grabbing his bag from the table and slipping it on his shoulders. ''Handsome, as always,'' the brunet responded, forcing a small smile.

Jens furrowed his eyebrows, recognizing that smile. ''Everything okay?''

One thing about Jens was that Lucas didn’t have to say anything for him to know how he felt. It’s like he could sense when something was up or when Lucas was feeling under the weather.

''Yeah. I'm just...nervous, I guess. It's my first time at Pride and I'm always nervous when I do something for the first time.''

A smirk curled on Jens’ lips, a little mischievous. ''I can recall a few times were nervous isn't want I'd use to describe that first time-''

Lucas swatted is boyfriend, cheeks flaming. He get that Jens was trying to distract him and calm his worries, but recalling intimate moments wasn't the way to go.

Jens lifted Lucas’ chin, forcing his blue eyes to look at him, using his soothing and calm voice. ''You have nothing to be nervous about, okay? I’m here. And, if you don’t like it, we can always leave. No one is forcing you to stay.’’

In moments like this, Lucas was grateful to have found someone as understanding and caring as Jens. His previous boyfriend - if you could even call him that - would've thrown a fit over Lucas backing out of an event, but Jens he stayed calm and accommodating, wanting nothing more than to make Lucas comfortable and happy. Pride was about celebrating and promoting the self-affirmation, dignity, equality, and increasing the visibility of the LGBTQ+ community, not feeling anxious over attending.

Their moment was interrupted by Milan poking his head in the kitchen, wondering what was taking the two boys so long.

‘’You guys ready to go?’’ He paused, glancing at Jens and then Lucas, sensing that something was up. Milan waited, hoping one of them was going to say something but they stayed quiet. ‘’Is everything good in here?’’

‘’Lucas’ a bit nervous,’’ Jens said, throwing Lucas under the bus.

The brunet narrowed his eyes at Jens. What a good boyfriend he is...

Milan raised an eyebrow. ‘’Is that true?’’

Lucas sighed but nodded, seeing not point lying.

‘’Well, if it can make you feel better, I was too for my first Pride. Hard to believe, I know. Events like Pride can be overwhelming, especially when it’s out first time going, but you have to see it as a huge party for our community. You don’t have to take part in the parade, you can stay on the sides and have fun with your friends and celebrate like that. There’s no right or wrong ways to celebrate Pride, Lucas.’’

In the past, Lucas might have laughed when he heard Jens or his friends refer to Milan as a ‘gay guru’ - in a joking way -, but he really was.

Milan glanced down the hallway, looking at Robbe and Sander talking quietly by the entrance. ‘’I think Robbe is nervous too. He hasn't said anything, but he’s clinging to Sander more than usual which is a sign.’’

Lucas followed Milan’s eyes, watching as Sander kissed the top of Robbe’s head and smoothed a hand up and down his back like a mother reassuring her child. Suddenly, Lucas felt less alone. It was relieving to know that he wasn’t the only one of the group who nervous about going to Pride.

‘’Are we ready, now?’’

They both glanced at Lucas, waiting for his answer. He nodded and Milan grinned.

.

''It's the middle of June, babe, I told you today was gonna be hot. I _knew_ you were gonna fucking melt in that hoodie. Now we lost everyone because you took it off.’’

Jens rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s slight panic. ''Hush hush. We'll catch up to them, okay? Sander said they were by the bakery that does the corner.''

The sun was high and bright above them, causing a layer or sweat to form on their skin. Lucas grimaced, but tried to ignore it. He was glad he had opted for denim shorts and a tee shirt instead of pants and a hoodie like Jens. Why does he always dress so impractical? Does he ever look at the temperature before getting dressed?

Jens pulled Lucas through the crowd, snaking through the bodies full of colorful makeup and flags when Lucas stopped abruptly.

''Wait. Can we take a picture? For memories purpose,'' Lucas asked.

Jens gave him a confused look. He just complained about losing their friends and now he want to take a picture? God, this boy was confusing…

Unable to resist his boyfriend's pouty lips, Jens obliged. He kissed Lucas' cheek as the latter stuck his tongue at the camera, making a cute selfie. Lucas smiled at the picture and posted it on his Instagram, using a series of hearts to form a rainbow for caption.

Jens smiled as he watch Lucas press ‘post’, taking note to go and like the picture later tonight - and maybe repost it.


End file.
